Two Years  Oneshot
by IsayasInsanity
Summary: Izaya was lying awkwardly on Shizuo's bed. Izaya's head, still hurting from trying to remember his past, tears at the brim of his eyes from the fear before, was starting to dull as his heart was starting to quicken at Shizuo's reactions towards him.


****IMPORTANT** READ DESCIPTION FIRST BEFORE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AND GET CONFUSED!**

**_Title:_**Two Years

**_Written By:_**Izayas Insanity (Me!)

**_Rating:_**M (For the Smex and Language) 

**_Pairing:_**Shizuo x Izaya

**_Disclaimer:_**I do not own any right's to these characters!

**_Description:_** Okay, this might be confusing. But I'll give you a run down at what is going on. Izaya Orihara was running away from Shizuo Heiwajima. Shizuo caught Izaya, causing him to get beaten so badly, and from previous other unknown medical conditions, had been in a coma for the past two years. Shizuo had a lot of time to think about his feelings for the other. Now that he sees the man awake and alive now. He thinks he has the chance. That is, until Izaya awakens with not a single bit of memory of his past. Now Shizuo takes care of Izaya, and one day the two of them were talking. Izaya tried to remember his past, but instead remembers he was drifting off the edge of life and death. Izaya gets completely frightened and Shizuo tries to comfort him. But Izaya disagrees with everything Shizuo says. That's when Shizuo is ticked off and that's where out story begins.

**_Author's Notes:_** Alright all this is just practice in writing some sexy stuff. This is my first fanfic ever. So don't hit me too hard on reviews. I've been thinking of doing something like this for a long time, but became too lazy to actually write it. Now I've only come up for the smex seen early and wanted you guy's to tell me what needs to be fixed or not. ALL REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! I give most of my thanks to my fellow Dollar's Host Club members on for giving me the inspiration to aspire and work hard. To never give up and live as whom I am. For being there for me, comforting me, and helping me through the bad and the good. I LOVE YOU ALL AND AM SO HAPPY TO BE WITH YOU! THANK YOU!

**WANRING! THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE SMEX! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, THEN LEAVE NOW. I AM SAVING YOU FROM AN ORGASMIC TOTURE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**

* * *

**

The black haired informant was lying awkwardly on the blonde haired ex-bartender's bed. Izaya Orihara's head, still hurting from trying to remember his past, tears at the brim of his eyes from the fear before, was starting to dull as his heart was starting to quicken at Shizuo Heiwajima's reactions towards him. His side was sore from being lifted from the hospital bed he was in a few blocks back, and carried to Shizuo's house, tossed onto the bed of that very man.

Shizuo's expression frightened him a bit. The blonde's face was contorted between anger, concern, and lust. " Shi….zuo-kun?", Izaya asked, shivering from the cold air conditioning blowing on his soaking wet clothes from the rain outside.

"Shut up flea." Shizuo commanded. Izaya closed his mouth quickly and watched when Shizuo climbed up on the bed, pinning Izaya's wrists down, and putting his knee in between Izaya's legs. Izaya turned a dull pink when he felt that knee rub against his groin. His member was starting to come alive underneath his jeans from the unknown touch.

"Sh-Shizuo-kun!" Izaya exclaimed. What the hell was this man thinking? What was he doing? Shizuo glared at Izaya, "Didn't I tell you to shut up you fucking louse?" he sternly asked. The informant's eyes widened, and then shut tightly, looking away, trembling from the cold.

"W-why are you-?" Izaya was interrupted when his face was roughly snatched, and pulled to face the ex-bartender, made into a passionate forceful kiss. Izaya's eyes shot open from the kiss and shook around, trying to break from the mesmerizing touch. Izaya's emotion's started to churn wildly and his heart began racing. When the crimson eyed man thought he would never escape, he felt Shizuo's lips leave his, and his face let go. Shizuo placed his palm softly on Izaya's cheek and stared into his eye's a bit sadly, "Stop. I won't hurt you. Stop shaking. Don't be scared..." Shizuo said comforting his partner in sin.

Izaya's cheeks flamed bright red and his breath was still trying to catch up from the kiss, "Shi…zuo-kun… I'm not…-", He tried to speak again, but was interrupted by a warm hand trailing under his shirt. "Hii!" Izaya exclaimed, startled by the warm touch chilled skin. He felt the hand follow up to its destination on his left nipple. He could feel immediately it being massaged between two fingers, massaging it gently and tweaking at it gently.

"Ah! Nnnhh! Shi-!" again and again Izaya was interrupted with a hot kiss. This time, a slick tongue was asking for entrance in the caverns of his partner's mouth. Izaya clenched his teeth stubbornly, feeling that tongue lick over them still begging to be let in. So instead of asking anymore for his entrance, Shizuo pinched Izaya's hard nipple, making him yelp, letting a way for Shizuo's tongue to access into that sweet mouth. The black haired man could taste the nicotine from Shizuo's mouth. Feel him lick up on the roof of his mouth and exploring anywhere else it could reach. Izaya didn't understand.

What was going on? Why was Shizuo-kun…? Shizuo-kun… Izaya moaned when he felt his abandoned right nipple pinched and played with. Shizuo felt that moan stir something inside him, creating a quite large bulge in his pants to become larger.

The blonde lifted finally lifted up Izaya's shirt. Crimson eyes meet with golden ones. The owner of crimson lifts and arches upwards to make it easier for Shizuo to remove the article of clothing, and toss it somewhere to the side. When golden eyes felt he had not much air to breath anymore, he broke the long sexy kiss. The kiss left a long trail of saliva connecting swollen lips and a gaze of sinful lust between the two. Shizuo and Izaya breathed heavily, in and out, trying to regain their breath.

Soon Shizuo leaned down and took his tongue to the hard pink left nipple, caressing it gently. Shizuo was now nipping and licking at the nipple, raising his hand to the almost forgotten other one, massaging it between his thumb and fore finger. Izaya gasped and moaned loudly in response to the abusive touch. Izaya lifted his hand biting it, trying to muffle his sounds, and trying to ignore the continually growing bulge in his pants, getting tighter and even more uncomfortable than it had started earlier. Izaya, trying to relieve the stress down there, lifted his waist up and down Shizuo's knee. This made Izaya's face turned even redder and bites down harder as an ecstasy ridden faced enjoyed ever amount of friction he could obtain. With the combination of the massaging and the friction, Izaya thought he could lose himself.

When Shizuo felt his partner move under him, Shizuo kissed the nipple, and then looked up at the man's face. Shizuo felt lost in arousal as he stared at Izaya's lost eyes, that sexy saliva dripping down from his mouth to his chin, and feeling that bulge on his knee.

"Izaya…" growled Shizuo at Izaya with a low moan following. He couldn't take this torture anymore. Shizuo reached down, easily unbuttoning Izaya's pants and pulling them down in one swift moment. Izaya gasped loudly as his heated member hit cool air. "Nngggh! Shi Shi-zuo-kun!"", Izaya grasped to say and looked down at Shizuo with sinfully needy eyes.

Shizuo's erection was becoming unbearable at the sight of the naked form under him. When Shizuo looked down, he couldn't help but chuckle. "You… Heh, heh…. You're already leaking…" Shizuo pointed out with a smile and tapping the tip of Izaya's member that was dripping with pre-cum, it sticking onto Shizuo's finger in a trail of where he left off. Izaya felt the tap and his member twitched at the slight touch, making him whimper in response. "Please… Shizuo…." he begged looking into Shizuo's eyes. Shizuo smirked and wrapped his hand around Izaya's member slowly pumping it.

"With pleasure…." Shizuo replied, and in response Izaya gripped down on the bed sheets tightly. "Nnn…! Ah... Ha ah!..." responded Izaya panting at the sensational feeling of his member gradually rising in speed with the pumps turning into a rhythm. This rhythm would make Izaya moan and gasp uncontrollably. Thinking he had enough of this show, Shizuo bent his head down licking up the side of Izaya's dripping member, "Aahhh! Shizuo!" Shizuo smiled and started teasing Izaya by licking around the side's, then nipping here and there, finally kissing the tip in as if an apology.

"So… So mean… Shizu….kun…." the informant complained. Shizuo smiled and responded taking the whole inside his mouth, trying to create the same rhythm he had with his had previously. Izaya screamed in ecstasy when he felt that his member would deeper and deeper down Shizuo's throat. He felt like he was going to explode! "Shi- Shizuo! I'm g- going to...!" he tried to warn Shizuo, but it was too late. Izaya's white seed shot into Shizuo's mouth and as Shizuo let go, all over his face as well.

Izaya could see stars dancing all around him when he released and arched upwards, crashing back down on the bed, exhausted. Shizuo could immediately tell Izaya was close, but hadn't known it was so soon. Shizuo took in Izaya's cum and when his mouth was full, took the member out of his mouth, letting the rest spray over his face. "I'm… sorry…" Izaya apologized. Shizuo smiled and swallowed the sticky cum, licking his lips, and wiping his mouth. "Delicious…" Shizuo said. Izaya's face turned red again and noticed Shizuo's pants.

How could he last so long enduring this without even undoing his pants? Izaya closed his eyes covering his eyes with his arm, dripping in sweat he didn't know had formed. Izaya had actually felt safe for the moment. Thinking everything was done and Izaya could leave back to the hospital, but oh was he wrong. Izaya yipped when he felt something wet and slick brush his ass. Izaya looked down to try and figure out what had touched him so erotically. Izaya realized, while he was trying to recover, Shizuo took the chance to undo his pants enough that his member would dangle upwards dripping in pre cum. Izaya's eyes widened at the size of it, then realized something when he saw the three white lotion covered figures.

"N- Now Shizuo-kun! I just… Just came and I am exhausted! Can't we do… this another tiiIIIIMMEEE?" Izaya dragged out the last sentence when his legs were pulled up onto Shizuo's shoulder and one finger was inserted roughly into his entrance. Izaya gasped at the foreign object peering in his whole searching for that right spot. Izaya's member slowly became alive again when Shizuo pressed on Izaya's prostate. Izaya screamed, "Ahhh! Shi-..Kun! Right… there!" Shizuo smirked on pressed onto that spot multiple time's making Izaya cry in delight. As Shizuo moved his one finger in and out of Izaya's wet entrance, Shizuo leaned up and kissed Izaya passionately on the lips, licking Izaya's cheek trying to distract him when he entered the second finger.

Izaya licked the ex-bartender's tongue and lips and moaned when he felt the second finger inside him, thrusting up and down, in and out, abusing his prostate, scissoring the hole and adding the final third finger in all of the confusion of kisses and thrusts. "Ahh... ah... Nnnn… You're… So hot… It's like… Like you're sucking me… In…" Shizuo breathed heavily, trying to keep the rhythm he had in Izaya's whole. That face was not helping his twitching member grow anxious. He wanted to put it in so bad, but he had to prepare.

Izaya cried and whined for Shizuo to go faster, harder, making him abuse him even more. "M- more! More!" Izaya begged and this is when Shizuo was at his brim. So Shizuo complied to Izaya's begging and pulled his fingers out. Izaya whimpered when he felt his previous full hole waiting empty.

Shizuo leaned over to Izaya and aligned himself at Izaya's entrance and slowly pushed in. Izaya and Shizuo moaned in unison as Izaya's entrance enclosed around Shizuo's previously lotion coated heat. Izaya had gotten his back up and was digging his nails into Shizuo's back, trying to get used to the pain. Shizuo cursed at the time Izaya took until he finally whispered, "Move… Please… Please Shizuo… Kun..." Shizuo nodded in response and slowly thrusted into the tight heat and felt Izaya sucking his member from inside. Izaya whimpered and gasped trying not to dig his nails anymore than he already was.

When Shizuo had finally got to that same spot Izaya shouted at the top of his lungs delightfully. Stars began to blind Izaya's vision, unable to think rationally anymore. "SH- SHIZUO!" Izaya shouted, "MORE! MORE! HARDER! FASTER!" Shizuo grunted in response and thursted faster, quicker, stronger, using a lot of his strength pounding into Izaya's ass. Shizuo while pounding grabbed onto Izaya's lone member pumping it and thrusting all in one. "AH! AH! HNNN! AHH!" Izaya said as his prostate pounding and thrusting was putting him on the edge of the cliff. Shizuo felt Izaya's member leaking more cum and flipped Izaya around, thrusting into Izaya. Izaya bent over for better access for Shizuo and thrusted as hard as he could, squeezing his hands into Izaya's ass, probably causing bruises.

"I- Izaya! Izaya let's… Do it…. Together now!" Shizuo compromised. Izaya had been gripping the messed up sheets tightly, biting his lip as a response and shutting his eye's tightly hoping to memorize this feeling of Shizuo pounding into him taking him on the brink of heaven. Shizuo groaned and continued pumping Izaya and pounded hearing the loud smacks of wet hot skin against the other. Smack! Smack! Smack! Shizuo was losing it. "Now… Now! Call my name!" The blonde commanded and squeezed onto Izaya's member still trying to pump it.

"Nnnn! AAHHH! SHIZUO!" "IZZZAAAYYYAAA!" the two screamed together. Shizuo released into Izaya filling him and causing Izaya to cum as well all over the sheets. The two felt stars surround them and white. They both wished that this feeling would never end. That this moment would stay, but as soon as the thought of the wish came, it disappeared and took them back to reality. Izaya was the first to collapse down, letting Shizuo's cum covered member slip out. Izaya's entrance could be seen dripping the fresh seed out and after Shizuo dumped down on Izaya with a grunt. Both breathed heavily, trying to gather their thoughts of the whole experience.

Izaya was the first to regain his composure and slipped out from under Shizuo, onto his side gazing into the other man's golden hazed eyes. Shizuo stared back into Izaya's crimson's orb's trying to recollect to what had happened. Izaya's face started turning red and smiled at Shizuo reaching out tiredly and cupped the man's cheek. "Now let me finish… From before. I'm not scared. I'm not frightened. I feel the world is nothing to me but a nuisance. But that's all because then and now, I have, and always will, have you…" Izaya said. Shizuo's heart thumped and he reached out wrapping his arms around Izaya bringing him to his sweat dripping chest. But Izaya didn't mind the feel. Izaya accepted the embrace by returning it with his own arms wrapped around Shizuo's waist. Shizuo buried his face in Izaya's hair and said, "Then I guess asking you out won't be a problem… Will there now?" Shizuo asked with a smile on his face. Shizuo waited for a response.

But nothing came but silence. Shizuo looked down to find Izaya had fallen asleep under him and he smiled softly, pulling up the cover's, and falling into the first ever wonderful peaceful sleep he has ever had in two years.

* * *

WHOO-HOOOO! DONE DO DOOONNNEEE! I'M SO HAPPY! *pelvic thrust babeh* I can't believe I was able to type this! I know it really doesn't make sense because I have other chapters before I need to post, but decided, "Hell! I need to learn how to write some smex." AND AS SURE AS HELL I DID! Now this is my first fanfic EVER. So don't criticize me too much in reviews! I really want this to like nice and pretty when it's finished edited and junk. I hope you liked it as much as I did! +w+ *bows* Byes! ~

**_Special Thanks To: _**

Kei-chan

Chiaki Kunimitsu

Thank you for helping me the refines and re-edits with this! You guys were a great help and happy I have friends like you two! Thank you for enjoying my fanfic and giving me such nice compliments!


End file.
